Glare
by ByunFire
Summary: "Mungkin sekarang aku hanyalah hantu, tapi aku mencintaimu lebih dari manusia."..."Di mataku kau bukan hantu, kau Baekhyun." ChanBaek Story./enggak serem dan full of fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Dio|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, kau terlambat lagi!?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang was-was.

Sial, hari ini ia ketahuan menyelinap di kelas saat jam pelajaran sudah mulai.

Ia kira Jang songsaengnim tidak melihatnya.

Glek!

"Maaf, songsaengnim." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada maaf-maaf hari ini, berdiri di luar!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Sehun yang menatapnya iba, sementara siswa yang lain geli melihat muka Chanyeol yang super idiot ketika sedang dimarahi.

"Cepat!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke luar.

Hummm, sungguh sial.

Kenapa harus ketahuan juga?

Chanyeol berdiri di luar dengan pasrah.

Ada beberapa yeoja yang lewat didepannya tertawa geli.

Okay, dia memang tampan—tapi dihukum.

"Park Chanyeol, nanti kau mau menemaniku makan siang?" tanya seorang yeoja yang berhenti di depan Chanyeol.

"Hm, kemarin sudah ada janji makan siang dengan Kim Na Na."

Yeoja itu tampak kecewa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bye~ Chanyeol tampan." Kata yeoja itu.

Chanyeol meringis.

Ketampanannya sungguh luar biasa, selalu ada yang menawarinya untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

Pelajaran Jang songsaengnim telah berakhir, Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega dan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Sehun—sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Chanyeol.

"Semalam aku bermain-main dengan para yeoja."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bermain game sampai larut."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siswa baru di kelas 11-7?" tanya Sehun.

"Xi Luhan?"

"Hm, kenalkan aku padanya."

"Kau kira aku sudah kenal dia?"

"Kau kan populer, gunakanlah kepopuleranmu babo!"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Nanti kau makan siang dengan siapa lagi?" Kai menimpali dari belakang.

"Na Na."

"Whoa..Whoa..Whoa! yeoja cantik itu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tak bisakah kau berbagi denganku?" tanya Kai.

Sehun terkekeh.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Dio yang sudah memelototimu itu?" Sehun menunjuk Dio yang duduk disebelah Kai.

Kai menoleh Dio, kemudian tersenyum seperti idiot.

"Jangan marah Chagi..."

Dio menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan kata-katamu itu!"

Kai melakukan aegyo—ah, tinggalkan saja pasangan ini.

.

.

Na Na baru kembali setelah mengambil makanan.

Ia duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku yang ambil makanannya." Kata Chanyeol.

Na Na hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke meja makanan.

Ia mengambil piring kemudian mengisinya dengan aneka makanan yang tersedia.

Nasi, daging, makanan penutup.

"Ah, selesai." Chanyeol berbalik menuju mejanya.

PRANG!

Chanyeol terbelalak.

Piring beserta isinya sudah rata di lantai.

Ia tidak seidiot itu sehingga menjatuhkan piringnya.

Ada yang menabraknya.

Chanyeol menatap namja yang sedang memandang piringnya yang sudah tidak rupa itu kemudian berlalu.

Hah?

Berlalu?

Tanpa mengucapkan perminta ma'afan?

Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk bertengkar, ia memilih untuk mengalah dan membersihkan kekacauan itu.

Ia akan mencari namja itu sepulang sekolah.

Ia menghafalkan ciri-cirinya saja.

Pendek.

Berambut brunette.

Kulit putih.

Mata sipit ber-eyeliner.

Bibir tipis dan plum.

_Matilah kau nanti!_ Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Bel pulang berdering.

Chanyeol memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Pulang bersama?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ada urusan, kau pulanglah duluan bersama Kai." jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku harus cepat, bye~"

Chanyeol berlari keluar.

Dia harus menemukan namja sialan itu.

Ia berlari, matanya tak henti-hentinya meniti tiap orang yang lewat.

Ia harus menemukan namja itu.

.

.

Nafas Chanyeol menderu.

Ia tak juga menemukan namja itu.

Hum, dimana dia?

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada tempat cuci tangan.

Dia disana!

Sedang mencuci tangannya.

Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol memanggil namja itu.

Namja itu tidak bergerming, ia tetap sibuk mencuci tangannya.

"Aku memanggilmu!"

Namja itu tetap diam.

Beberapa orang yang mencuci tangan malah menatap heran pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan namja itu.

Namja itu begitu kaget dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan namja itu ke bawah pohon.

"Kau menabrakku tadi!" teriak Chanyeol.

Namja itu memiringkan wajahnya—imut.

"Jangan ber-aegyo! Kenapa kau kabur dan tidak meminta ma'af!?"

Namja itu masih diam, ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara!?"

Chanyeol mulai narik darah.

Andaikan namja itu tidak imut pasti dia sudah menghajarnya.

"Chanyeol kau bicara dengan pohon? Tentu saja pohon tidak bisa bicara." Kata seorang teman Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

Jelas-jelas dia bicara pada namja imut di depannya ini.

"Aku berbicara dengan namja ini." Chanyeol menunjuk namja imut didepannya.

Teman Chanyeol itu sungguh heran pada Chanyeol.

Jelas-jelas di depannya hanya ada pohon.

"Kau gila? Di depanmu hanya ada pohon. Tidak ada namja. Aish, jangan menakutiku Chanyeol..." teman Chanyeol bergidik—ia berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol menoleh ke namja imut itu.

Jelas-jelas di depan matanya ada orang.

"Apa kau siluman?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Namja itu terkekeh.

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, matanya tertutup, eum... sungguh manis.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Don't be silent reader ya :)

Kalau banyak yang review akan ByunFire update kilat.

Tinggal klik review kok :D

Aaiinggg~


	2. Chapter 2

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Dio|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan di belakang namja pendek yang berjalan dengan riang di depannya.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap namja di depannya itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Tapi kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Namja itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi ia menampakkan senyum yang cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"Kau tidak akan mudah mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau fikir aku bodoh, huh?"

Namja pendek itu terkekeh geli.

Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia.

"Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol tersentak.

Makhluk ini tahu namanya?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu lebih tentangmu."

Namja itu mengambil tempat duduk di bangku panjang.

Mereka berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah namja itu.

"Kau tahu tentangku? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Kita sering bertemu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Karena ada banyak orang di sekitarmu."

Chanyeol menatap wajah namja pendek itu, ia tampak sedih.

Tapi kenapa ia sedih?

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku, Chan. Karena kau dikelilingi banyak orang."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya, aku ingat pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi-tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jelas."

Namja pendek itu menghela nafas, menarik sudut bibirnya, kemudian menghadap chanyeol.

"Kau ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ada kejadian besar apa disekolah kita?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Event sekolah?"

"Aish, bukan-bukan..."

"Eng... oh ya, yang dimuat di koran adalah berita siswa yang meninggal. Wae?"

Namja pendek itu tersenyum.

"Aku yang meninggal."

Deg!

Waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Chanyeol merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat dan darahnya berdesir cepat.

Apakah ia sekarang sedang berbicara dengan hantu?

Setahunya, hantu itu menyeramkan.

Tapi namja ini sangat imut.

Terlalu rugi bukan kalau dia adalah hantu?

"Jangan bercanda." Chanyeol mengelak.

"Kau bisa membaca ulang korannya, atau kau cari saja di internet. Aku akan menemuimu besok Chan."

Deg!

Menemuinya lagi?

"Oh ya, jangan takut denganku Chan. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Namja itu berlalu.

Chanyeol hanya melihat punggung namja pendek itu.

Dia berfikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Benarkah sekarang ia baru saja berbicara dengan hantu?

Apa ia mempunyai indra ke-enam?

.

.

Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat.

Ia menekan tombol-tombol pada keyboard.

**DOSE High School-berita kematian salah satu siwa-jatuh dari tangga-kehabisan darah-meninggal 30 menit setelah dirawat di rumah sakit-Baekhyun-Siswa tahun kedua-Devisi Seni.**

Deg!

Ya Tuhan, ini gila!

Chanyeol mengamati foto namja yang meninggal itu.

Ya itu dia!

Itu adalah namja yang berbicara dengannya tadi!

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi chanyeol.

Ia takut... ia takut ...

Apakah ia mendapat teror dari hantu itu?

Apa ia akan dijadikan semacam tumbal oleh hantu itu?

.

.

.

Ting-tong

Sehun yang sedang bermain video game dengan Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Ia membuka pintu.

Cklek.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Chanyeol datang malam-malam begini?

Aish, itu hal biasa.

Tapi namja di depannya ini tampak pucat.

"Masuklah."

Chanyeol berjalan seperti zombie, ia duduk di sofa—tetap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Bolehkan aku tidur di sini malam ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai mengangguk.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat, Chan. Ku buatkan cokelat panas?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat.

Malam ini Chanyeol tidak berani tidur di apartemennya sendiri, ia memilih untuk menginap di apartemen sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ia takut hantu itu datang.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Samapai jam istirahat ini, ia belum bertemu dengan hantu itu.

Bukannya ia takut karena apa.

Jujur saja, hantu itu sangat manis.

Yang chanyeol takutkan kalau tiba-tiba hantu manis itu berubah menjadi mengerikan dan membunuhnya.

Hm, chanyeol terlalu banyak menonton film horor.

"Oppa?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau mengacuhkanku." Gerutu gadis yang mendapat giliran makan siang bersama Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku hanya kurang enak badan hari ini."

Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya.

"Oh, apa oppa mau ke UKS?"

"Aniyo, tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh makan yang banyak."

Tiba-tiba saja bulu roma Chanyeol meremang.

Hantu itu mungkin saja disini sekarang.

Mata chanyeol meniti tiap sudut kafetaria.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

Ah! Itu dia!

Chanyeol tersedak salivanya sendiri.

Hantu manis bernama Baekhyun itu ada di sudut kafetaria.

Manatapnya!

Chanyeol menatap hantu itu, bibirnya bergerak lucu.

_Kita bertemu lagi, Chan._

Chanyeol dapat menangkap kata-kata dari bibir Baekhyun.

Glek!

Sial.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Udah tahu kan kalau Baekhyun itu hantu?

Ceritanya pasaran agh :(

Tapi aku berusaha yang lebih untuk ff ini.

Semoga reader-nim suka.

Update kilat KALAU reviewnya banyak :D

Aaiinggg...~


	3. Chapter 3

**Glare**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

**Sehun | Kai | Dio|**

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

**Baekhyun side before meet Chanyeol at Cafetaria**

Baekhyun POV

Aku bosan jalan-jalan seharian ini—tanpa melihat chanyeol.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di bangku-ku sebelum si manusia itu menyerobotnya.

Enak saja, karena aku sudah meninggal orang-orang memakai bangku-ku.

Apa mereka tidak melihat aku masih disini?

Sial, mereka memang tidak bisa melihatku T_T

Aku hanya mendengus pelan kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku masih mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi lama-lama aku bosan.

Aku lebih suka berada di kafetaria untuk mencicipi kue strawberry yang manis.

Mencicipi.. eh mencuri?

Memangnya kenapa, aku kan hantu jadi tidak bisa membayarnya.

Jam pelajaran hampir berakhir, lebih baik aku disini.

Pasti Chanyeol akan datang.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya aku melihat Chanyeol...

Dia sedang makan siang bersama yeoja lain lagi?

Aish, namja itu benar-benar playboy.

Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi aku menahannya.

Takut-takut kalau Chanyeol merespon aneh di depan orang banyak.

Ah! Dia melihatku juga...

Whoa...senangnya...

Tapi kenapa ia tampak takut?

Memangnya ada yang salah padaku?

Aku menatap tubuhku... bajuku... meraba wajahku...

Normal.

Tapi kenapa ia tampak takut?

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya.

Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah menunggunya disana.

Namja tinggi menjulang yang berwajah sedikit pucat itu duduk di bangku-nya.

_Apa lebih baik aku menceritakan hal aneh yang terjadi padaku, ya?_—Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak gelisah." Komentar Kai.

"Eng... kalian percaya dengan hantu yang bisa berbicara dengan manusia?"

"Tentu kami percaya." Jawab Kai.

Mata chanyeol berbinar.

_Mereka percaya!_

"Tapi di dalam film." Lanjut Kai, kemudian makhluk hitam itu terkekeh.

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kai.

"Yak! Appo~ Dio baby...ini sangat sakit.." Kai mengadu pada kekasihnya.

Dio hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Kai, si hitam malah nampak bermanja-manja pada Dio, membuat Chanyeol mual.

"Apa kau baru saja bertemu hantu yang bisa berbicara?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Chanyeol sangat antusias.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor, sudah kukatakan jangan menonton film begituan." Kata Sehun.

Ke-antusiasan Chanyeol lenyap.

Ia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan malas.

_Meyakinkan mereka lebih sulit dari yang ku kira..._—Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku melihatnya..."—Chanyeol.

"Pasti di dalam mimpi?"—Kai.

_Okay, dari pada mereka mengatai-ku gila, lebih baik aku diam!_—Chanyeol.

"Ya, ku kira aku hanya bermimpi."—Chanyeol, namja itu meletakkan kepalanya di bangku.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang yang tidak perlu ke dalam locker-nya.

BLAM.

Chanyeol menutup pintu locker-nya.

Begitu lockernya menutup, Baekhyun nampak di balik pintu, membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkan aku!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Chan, kita bertemu lagi!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian berputar-putar dan bersenandung bahagia.

Chanyeol hanya menatap hantu itu dengan malas.

_Apakah dia benar-benar hantu? hell! Kenapa dia sangat imut dan tidak menyeramkan sama sekali?_—Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku sangat merindukanmu."—Baekhyun, ia berhenti berputar-putar dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

DEG!

Rindu?

Rindu katanya?

"Aish, kau hantu."

Baekhyun merengut, "Memang kenapa kalau aku hantu, tidak boleh merindukanmu?"

"Huh, terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang hangat melilit lengannya.

_Hell! Bahkan lengannya tidak dingin, bukankah hantu itu tidak sehangat ini?_—Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun ber-puppy eyes.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Suatu tempat?

Chanyeol melepaskan lilitan lengan Baekhyun.

"Ani, kau mau membawaku ke akhirat?"

Baekhyun ber-ekspresi -_-'

"Akhirat pantatmu, aku mau mengajakmu ke atap sekolah."

Baekhyun melilitkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol lagi, kemudian menyeret namja itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya pada hantu. Kau memang berwajah polos tapi aku tidak percaya! Bisa saja kau membunuhku di atap, bisa saja kau mendorongku dari atap lalu aku jatuh ke bawah dan mati!"—Chanyeol, ia mencoba melepaskan lilitan lengan Baekhyun, namun hantu mungil itu memperkuat lilitannya.

"Tidak...aku tidak jahat...ayolah Yeol..sebentar saja.." Baekhyun meronta.

Chanyeol melepaskan lilitan lengan Baekhyun sekuat tenaga, kemudian ia menghentakkannya hingga...

BRUGH!

Baekhyun terjungkal dan jatuh.

"Jauhi aku! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu!"—Chanyeol, nafasnya terengah.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja tinggi itu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Hantu mungil itu mulai sesenggukan, ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa aku harus hantu?"

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Nanti di chap-chap berikutnya mulai ada penjelasan-penjelasan mengapa si Bacon meninggal.

Ya, walaupun udah jelas ia jatuh dari tangga tapi ada kilas baliknya lo...

Reviewnya ditunggu ya...

Aaainggg~


End file.
